


Нечто

by a_vaghal



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_vaghal/pseuds/a_vaghal
Summary: «Придётся заплатить высокую цену за устранение последнего соперника». Так что же это за плата?





	Нечто

Раскаты грома окончательно приглушали тихие стоны, смешанные с рыком. Несмотря на то, что за окном было ненастье и холод, внутри незнакомой ему квартиры, интерьер которой не смог толком разглядеть, но он почти уверен, что апартаменты мрачные, как и их хозяин, где слишком просторно, неимоверно жарко, что становилось дурно. Он лежал, выгнув спину, лицом в подушку, а прохладная простынь была сжата пальцами, некогда державшими окровавленный нож. Ощущения довольно странные, пугающие, однако не менее интересные, требующие детального рассмотрения. Что это? Аято не понимал, почему внутри всё так горело. Не понимал, почему тело так реагирует. Не понимал, почему ему это нравится.

Позади него также были слышны стоны, но не такие, глухие, как некто не хотел, чтобы их услышали. Мужчина наслаждался узостью юношеского тела, наслаждался мягкостью и нежностью кожи (что вообще удивительно, учитывая многочисленные мелкие шрамы и царапины, а также упругость из-за мышц), но большим наслажденем было пусть и тихий, но приятный скулёж, ласкающий слух. Идея была чересчур дикая, и якудза успел тысячу раз пожалеть об этом, но не сейчас. Аято преобразился: отпала бесчувственность, яро поднадоевшая, ушло на второй план каменное лицо, уступая место красным от стыда щекам. Врачи не смогли заставить его чувствовать? Дилетанты, он сделал это за несколько минут, сломав стену. 

Мужчина резко поддался вперёд, грудью прислоняясь к спине Аято, старая сильнее войти в парня, отчего последний вскинул голову и резко выдохнул, что позволило якудзе коснуться губами шеи, мягко целуя. Даже сейчас он идёт наперекор своим принципам, которые он установил до этого: «Никаких поцелуев». А сейчас с животной страстью вылизывает рот, стараясь глубже поцеловать, словно для него это жизненно необходимо. Аиши ощущал жар чужого тела, отчего становилось ещё хуже, в хорошем смысле.  
Он слегка отстранился, чем вызвал явно недовольный вздох, но ему нужно было это сделать, дабы перевернуть на спину, закинуть ноги на плечи и войти под другим углом. Стенки ануса приятно обволакивали член, заставляя мужчину сдавленно замычать; позже он почувствовал мягкое прикосновение к своему губам, что просто-напросто снесло крышу. Прикосновение было нежным, невесомым и в ту же секунду оно переросло в настоящий напористый поцелуй. Толчки резко стали размеренными: якудза медленно выходил и резко, до пошлого шлепка, входил, вырывая из этих губ громкий сладостный крик, что было лучшей наградой.  
— Я ... больше не могу, — голос тихий, но его услышали, на что мужчина усмехнулся.  
— Что ты хочешь? — он явно издевался. Этому свидетельствовала кривая улыбка.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты дотронулся до меня.  
— Здесь? — якудза двумя пальцами сжал головку члена, и пронзительный стон облегчения чуть ли не оглушил его.  
Повторять ему два раза не надо. Плоть идеально уместилась в руку, но тот бездействовал, пока Аиши не начал ёрзать, подмахивая бёдрами, побуждая к действиям. Тот хмыкнул, медленно массажируя головку, после же двух пальцев, обхватив ствол, медленно водил, неотрывно смотря прямо в глаза Аято. Такие же тёмные, как и у него.  
Резко, по всему у обоих телу прошли такие же молнии, как и за окном. Парень испачкал свой живот, в то время как якудза кончил внутрь, падая на локти, утыкаясь куда-то в шею. Потные, уставшие (возможно, счастливые), Они лежали рядом, стараясь перевести дыхание и успокоить бешеное сердцебиение. Юноша лежал с закрытыми глазами, ощущая взгляд чужих глаз на себе. Он повернулся, смотря на него, не говоря ни слова. Мужчина больше не видел подобного безразличия как в первую их встречу, что совершенно немного грело душу. Рука, обитая татуировками, поправила мокрые от пота пряди куда-то за ухо.  
— Не убивай его, — прошептал он, слегка прикрывая глаза, поворачиваясь на спину.  
— Что?  
—  Просто ... не убивай, ладно? В этом уже нет нужды.  
— Почему? Ты же так хотел избавиться от всех? — якудза ясно понимал причину, но он хотел услышать это лично, хотел потешить своё эго.  
— Потому что, — ответ, и Аиши отвернулся, накинув одеяло на себя, мгновенно заснул, чем слегка рассмешил мужчину.  
«Несносный мальчишка», — подумал, прежде чем также заснуть под неслышные капли дождя.  
_Значит, умрёт не тот мальчишка-президент, а та девушка, ради которой всё это и было устроено._


End file.
